A Respectable Hobbit
by HistoryLights
Summary: Small glimpses of Bilbo's life from his birth until his adventure with the dwarves that led to him supressing his Tookish side and becoming "a respectable hobbit"


Prologue

All hobbits are a respectable sort. Well most of them are anyway. And of course, by respectable, I am of course referring to the fact that they will never go on any sort of adventure or really ever even leave the comfort and safety of the Shire for any reason what-so-ever.

Yes, a respectable hobbit is content with his seven meals a day, his garden and his books. Unless they're not.

It can arguably be said that the Took family, headed by Gerontius-the Old Took, himself, was in this later category.

And odd family by anyone's standards; the Tooks were always running off and about on some adventure or other. Why two of the Old Took's oldest sons had even gone and DIED on some. And it seemed like his oldest daughter, Belladonna, would follow in her brother's footsteps.

In fact, it wasn't such an odd sight to see the girl outside her family home swinging an old war axe that she'd picked up from who knows where.

Anyone who asked would get the same reply. "Just practicing. You never do know when a goblin horde may attack."

This was of course absolutely ridiculous as there had been no such attacks on the Shire in...well...ever. The strangeness of the Tooks intensified.

It came as no surprise then when on a cold winter morning, Belladonna Took mysteriously disappeared. When asked, her sisters would simply shrug and say that she on an adventure. After awhile, the inhabitants of the Shire stopped asking and soon enough, forgot about the strange Took girl in favor of ordinary, normal pass times.

Until she came back that is.

There was no grand entrance on pony, or loud victorious parties. She was simply gone one day and there the next as if she'd never left at all.

Such a curious affair it was.

"It's not right!" screeched Lobelia Sackville. "She'll bring trouble that one. You mark my words."

No one paid Lobelia any mind. They never did, so intrigued by Belladonna were they.

Perhaps, though, none were more intrigued by her than a Mr. Bungo Baggins of Bag Shot Row.

Bungo was a very respectable hobbit from a well-to-do family. The Bagginses were among one of the most respected and influential families in all the Shire. Ordinary in every way; they never did anything unexpected or went on any sort of adventures. They were completely unlike the roguish Tooks from across the fields.

Well you know what they say about opposites...

It was quite by accident that Mr. Baggins happened to meet her as he was traveling to an aquaintance's house for afternoon tea on late Friday. It was the first time that he'd gone that way and he'd gotten a little... well maybe more than little... confused about his surroundings

"Confound it all!" he hissed in a rare fit of frustration. "I've absolutely no idea where I'm at!"

He stared at the neat pastures that surrounded him hopelessly. Walking a little further down the path, he desperately searched for something familiar.

And find it he did. He couldn't have gone more than 500ft when he stumbled upon another hobbit.

A young female hobbit that is. A young female hobbit that went by the name of Belladonna.

From there, no one could quite say what happened and Bungo was no exception.

One minute he'd been standing in a field, mumbling apologies and grinning like a fool, and the next he was putting the finishing touches on a brand new hole for his new bride to live.

And of course, not long after that, Bungo Baggins- proud master of Bag End found himself building a new crib for yet another addition to the Baggins name.

All of the Shire waited in anticipation. The birth of any child was always an exciting one but this one would be different. A child of two very different lines would certainly be interesting.

"This one'll be special." boasted the Old Took. "You mark my words. We'll be seeing great things from this little one."

Of course, they all thought. Of course he meant a large family or that the little one would grow to a grand old age.

They couldn't possibly have known the truth of what this child would become. Or the things he would do...

Prologue/End

A/N: Quickly written and sucks but oh well. Just a little back story to get things going.


End file.
